Reflections of Ourselves
by SpitfirewaterNinja
Summary: Well, I don't really want to say a ton, because that would ruin the story, but, When the five ninja are called on a mission, they find it already completed by girls! They meet these mysterious five females and discover they are elementals too. RATED T FOR SAFETY


**So hello my lovelies, this is started as a oneshot, but the more I write it, the better I think it is. This IS NOT canon with my other stories. This is entirely separate from my original storyline. Let me know what you think and if you like, I'll keep writing this. PS, Kai and Nya DO NOT know each other. Oh great, I'm spoiling the story.**

 **Weird thought: Does anyone else notice we all seem to have our own "bloodline" in stories. Like, look at Willow Julien and MorroandJaylynn. Or runaway00. Comment on what you think on that, but, here we go with my disaster that actually came out of my head.**

 ***buries face in hands***

The five ninja landed on the dock in Stix. There had been reports of a monster going around, and while they weren't particularly pleased when they got the call, they headed on out to Stix. But when they got there, there was a crowd of people surrounding a giant tank with a monster inside. Five people, who looked like girls from where the ninja were, seemed to be attracting the attention. When the ninja landed, they looked at the five girls who were catching all of the glory. Kai was paying attention to the girl who wore a red gi, and was suprised when he saw she had the same Amber-brown eyes peeking out of her hood that he did. Cole was looking at the smallest of the five, one with a turquoise and gold gi, and had emerald green eyes, staring through him. Jay's attention was drawn to one with electric blue eyes and a sky blue gi. Zane couldn't help but staring at the tallest one, with ice blue eyes and a silver gi. Lastly, Lloyd was watching the one with Jade green eyes and a Jade gi. The five girls looked like them. Smaller, and well, they were girls, but they looked like their female mirror images. Lloyd was the first one to speak.

"Um, who are you?" He directed the question at the girl in green, mainly because she seemed to be the leader.

"Liliana. You?" The voice was soft, yet had a commanding tone that was not unlike his own.

"Lloyd. May I ask who the rest of your friends are?"

"Nya, Mckenzie, Carlie, Zara." Liliana replied. "May I ask, who are _your_ friends?"

"Oh, uh, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. We were called here to take care of this monster, but looks like someone already did." Lloyd looked at the beast. Whoever did it must've been strong. Liliana laughed.

"We did. It was easy, huh girls?" The others laughed and nodded.

"Wait, you guys caught that thing?" Cole broke in.

"Got a problem with that?" Mckenzie asked. Boy, those eyes were cutting right through Cole. They were like his, yet more feminine.

"Uh, no." Her attitude wasn't unlike his either. Arrogant, yet it looked like behind those knife eyes of hers, she had a past that wasn't pretty.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."She pulled off her hood. Cole strangled a gasp. She looked EXACTLY like his mother. Same nose, mouth, eyebrows, even her eyes were close. Her hair was really long, below her waist, and it was the exact same dark brown with reddish highlights his mother had. She could be his sister.

"What are you staring at?" Mckenzie growled, if a girl who was five feet tall could actually growl.

"Nothing, you just look like someone I know." Cole replied.

"Oh. Kinda funny how that works." Her voice softened quite a bit. Jay looked at the two.

"Cole, she looks like you!" Jay wasn't very good at being subtle.

"Oh, Jay. She and I can't be related. I'm an only child." Cole hissed in Jays ear.

"Okay. Okay." He tapped the girl with electric blue eyes' shoulder. "Um, I like your gi?" The girl laughed and pulled off her hood. The blonde, curly hair was in two low pigtails. The ringlets bounced off her shoulders, and the smile Jay saw was like warm sunshine itself.

"Hi, I'm Carlie. I'm an elemental master." Liliana overheard her talking.

"Carlie!" Liliana exclaimed. Carlie clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." Carlie trailed off.

"It's okay, I'm elemental master too. Lightning." Jay shot a few sparks out of his hand to emphasize his remark.

"Oh my gosh! I'm an elemental master of thunder!" She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, and a large KA-BOOM! shook the dock.

"Wow! That's cool." Jay complimented honestly.

"Thanks. Liliana has some kind of power she calls 'Energy', Nya has water powers, Zara has the power of snow, and Mckenzie, well, she's working on her powers. Our Sensei doesn't know her power exactly. He thinks maybe Light is most likely, but she always is singing and dancing, and drawing all the time, so maybe creativity? He really doesn't know. And Mckenzie is the youngest, she's only fifteen, and so maybe she just needs more time, sooooo." Carlie paused to catch her breath. Jay shook his head wide-eyed. This girl talked as much as he did. Maybe more!

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to Lloyd. Maybe we can all hang out sometime. Y'know, get to know the other elemental masters who happen to be ninja." Jay said.

"Oh, okay." Liliana was talking to Lloyd.

"Exactly who do you think you are telling me that my team has no right to help those in need!?" Lilliana was exclaiming.

"I didn't say that! I just thought maybe that since this is our turf you could, you know, not steal our thunder?" Lloyd was losing this battle. Man, her dark blonde hair was so much like his, and those eyes. He hadn't seen another person with Jade-green eyes like his own. Gosh she was so, so, independent.

"I don't think so. You don't OWN Ninjago, and besides, we got here first. Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't gotten here." Lilliana had fury burning deep in her eyes.

Kai was working up the nerve to talk to the Amber-eyed girl. She still had her hood on, and Kai was curious to see what she looked like. Kai started talking to her, and when she pulled off her hood, he was startled to see the resemblance between them. Her short black hair touched her shoulders, and her eyebrows and nose were identical to Kai's.

"Wow, you look, a lot like, well, me." Kai stuttered.

"I guess. Anyway, tell your friend over there to forgive Mckenzie. She's been through a lot. Well, we all have. But Mckenzie especially." Nya apologized for her friend.

"How so? If that's not too sensitive." Kai hurriedly put in.

"She doesn't know who her parents are or where she belongs. Mckenzie lived on the streets for awhile. Sensei Garmadon picked her up in an alley after he found her fighting a couple of thugs. She trained herself in quite a few martial arts, and is really sweet and gentle. I know she's not very friendly now, but if you look, there is pain beneath her eyes. I dont know very much about Mckenzie, but I know she's my sister. How about you? By the way, my elemental power is water. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You just seem trustworthy I guess." Nya looked at the ground.

Kai blushed a little. Trustworthy? "Mine's fire. As to my past, well, it sounds a lot like your friends. I grew up in a slummy part of Ninjago, then moved to Jamankai Village after I turned fourteen. I worked in a blacksmiths shop there. I think it was part of a small chain. Four Weapons is what it was called." Kai explained.

"Oh my gosh! My dad owns that chain!" Nya squealed.

"Oh wow. Small world." Kai chuckled. He was starting to get a little freaked out. He glanced at Zane, who was talking to Zara.

"My name is Zara. What is yours?" The girl pulled off her silver hood, to let down a cascading white-blonde ponytail that fell to the middle of her back.

"My name is Zane, a pleasure to meet you Zara."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Your eyes and hair are the same ice-blue and white-blonde as mine. It gives us a resemblance that I cannot place." Zara noted.

"A bystander would think we are siblings. But that is not possible. I am a nindroid." Zane admitted.

"I am a robot, or, nindroid as well." Zara returned, laughing.

 **A/N, soooooo, whaddya think? Is anybody guessing by now? Let me know if I should continue this!**


End file.
